I THINK I LOVE YOU
by Deerstories02
Summary: "When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."-William Shakespeare / "I still fall for you everyday"-Unknown/ ONESHOOT / SEHUN'S SIDE/ HUNHAN/ Special for Luhan Birthday ! #HappyLuHanDay #HunhanMonth ( Luhan's part sudah di post di ff sebelumnya)
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis : Ohdeerwillis**

 **Disclaimer : Tuhan,keluarga mereka dan fans**

 **Peringatan :Yaoi, boyxboy, kesalahan tata bahasa, dll**

 **Cast : HunHan dan teman-temannya**

 **Genre :Romance (?) School Life (?)**

 **Mari Berteman ~ ^^**

 **Sebelum membaca, silahkan follow twitter author di Deerwillis_Oh atau invite BBM author D923E145 ^^ dan jangan lupa untuk membaca keterangan setelah FF ini agar tidak membingungkan terimakasih~**

 **Notes : Disarankan untuk membaca Part Luhan di FF yang judulnya "Dear No One" yang di post pas ultah Sehun agar mengerti jalan ceritanya** **Gomawoo~~**

 **Project for Luhan's Birthday**

" _ **When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew."**_

 _ **-William Shakespeare**_

-I Think I Love You-

 _ **I refused to believe that it could be so,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's no way that I'm in love with you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I lied to myself that it's just a petty jealousy,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That I must be feeling lonely, but I cannot hide it anymore.**_

 _ **I think I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But it must be so, cause I miss you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Without you,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I cannot do anything,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you are always on my mind,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So seeing this, it must be,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was unaware,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But now I can see that**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your presence have delved deeply into my heart.**_

" **I Think I Love You - Byul".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23 Januari 2013**

Bisa dikatakan hari ini menjadi hari yang paling menyebalkan untuk Sehun, jam istirahat dikacaukan oleh Kai, teman sekelasnya yang menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki tan itu mengacaukan rencana tidur siang Sehun di kelas. Sosok bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, saat Kai memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan mengikutinya. Dan disinilah Sehun, melangkah dengan malas mengikuti temannya yang menarik tangannya melewati perbatasan gedung A.

"Yak! Berhenti menarikku bodoh."Kesalnya lalu menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Kau akan kabur jika kulepas."Balas Kai masih menarik tangan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku bukan peliharaanmu hitam."Sehun berhenti melangkah yang membuat Kai juga ikut berhenti lalu menoleh.

"Bisakah kau hanya diam dan ikuti aku? Kau membuang waktu istirahatku." Ucap Kai lalu menatap Sehun yang memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Yak! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Kau yang membuatku batal tidur siang bodoh. Aku benar-benar mengantuk karena tidak tidur semalam."Kai berdecih lalu kembali menarik tangan Sehun untuk melangkah.

"Aku tidak peduli Hun." Balas Kai yang membuat Sehun benar-benar kesal. Laki-laki tampan itu bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Kai membawanya menuju gedung B, gedung yang belum pernah sekali pun Sehun datangi selama ia bersekolah disana. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, hanya saja laki-laki pucat itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk menginjakkan kaki disana, selain karena memang dia bukan penghuni gedung B. Oh Sehun masuk dalam golongan _under point_ sehingga ia menjadi penghuni gedung A, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menjadi penghuni gedung B yang rata-rata berisi anak-anak cerdas. Hanya saja, laki-laki tampan itu malas untuk menjadi sosok yang harus terus menerus rajin untuk belajar dan berteman dengan murid-murid yang kelewat rajin, karena itu pula ia memilih untuk membuat hasil testnya menjadi lebih rendah. Kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti Kai, teman sejak pertama kali ia bersekolah disana.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini bodoh." Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Kai menoleh.

"Berhenti mengatakanku bodoh, sialan."Balas Kai masih terus melangkah.

"Aku harus mendatangi temanku disini, ada yang harus aku pinjam darinya." Lanjut Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki teman disini."Ucap Sehun lalu melihat sekitarnya ketika ia beru memasuki bagian gedung B.

"Karena aku lebih sering bertemu dengannya ketika diluar sekolah." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah itu dia." Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kai dan mengikuti arah pandang laki-laki tan itu. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja dirinya berhenti melangkah ketika mata tajamnya melihat sosok yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan terlihat kesusahan dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?" Tanya Kai ketika merasakan Sehun menarik tangannya.

"Jadi dia temanmu?"Sehun menunjuk sosok berwajah manis itu.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Kai balik, ia bingung dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya?"Kai menatap bingung temannya.

"Kira-kira sejak masih kecil, kenapa?" Sehun balik menatap Kai dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jadi kau berteman dengan sosok manis itu dari kecil? Apa kau menyukainya?" Kai mengernyit, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan teman pucatnya itu.

"Tunggu, apa kau bilang? Sosok manis? Aku menyukainya?" Kai tertawa setelahnya, ia tidak percaya jika teman kurang ekspresinya itu bertanya hal yang aneh padanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh." Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Aku serius." Lanjut Sehun membuat Kai berhenti tertawa dan menahan perutnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jadi kau serius?" Sehun mengangguk dan Kai menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku berteman dengan dia yang kau sebut "sosok manis" itu sejak masih kecil dan jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya? Tentu saja tidak bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai orang seperti dia yang bahkan aku sudah tahu semua keburukannya." Kai terkekeh lalu melihat ke arah teman kecilnya yang sudah menghilang ditikungan gedung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah menyukainya?" Sehun masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Kai.

"Oh ayolah Sehun, dia dan aku adalah teman kecil dan kita berdua sudah seperti saudara jadi aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan menyukainya, lagipula ia bukan tipeku." Balas Kai lalu bersender pada dinding.

"Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau bertanya seperti itu tuan Oh Sehun? Kau menyukainya? Menyukai "sosok manis" itu?" Pertanyaan Kai membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Kenapa?"Sehun bertanya balik.

"Apa?" Kai tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa jika aku menyukainya?" Kai membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi kau benar menyukainya?" Laki-laki tan itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Mungkin."Balas Sehun singkat,

"Secepat itu?" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menyukainya, menyukai wajahnya." Kai menggeleng.

"Wahh, ini rekor. Jadi ini alasan mengapa selama ini kau menolak banyak perempuan cantik, karena kau menyukai laki-laki cantik." Kai terkekeh dan Sehun meninju lengan temannya itu.

"Itu karena aku tidak menyukai sifat berlebihan mereka." Balas Sehun lalu menatap ke arah tikungan gedung.

"Kau menunggunya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Luhan." Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Temanku namanya Luhan, Jung Luhan."Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika kita kembali saja, aku rasa ia tidak akan istirahat." Ucap Kai

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang sesekali menatap ke arah tikungan gedung.

"Ia terlalu sibuk menjadi asisten kelas, dan menurutku ia sedang mengantar buku tugas ke ruang guru."Balas Kai lalu mulai melangkah menuju gedungnya.

"Tunggu Kai," Kai menoleh,

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Makanan apa yang disukai Luhan?" Tanya Sehun cepat.

"Makanan?" Kai nampak berpikir.

"Dia bukan tipikal pemilih makanan, jadi hampir semua makanan ia suka. Tapi daripada makanan, ia lebih menyukai roti, ah ya dan susu pisang, ia penggila susu pisang." Lanjut Kai dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kau duluan saja Kai. Sampai jumpa." Sehun berlari meninggalkan Kai yang bingung ditempatnya.

 _ **19 Februari 2014**_

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat Kai masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku minum atau sejenisnya dulu, sialan."Kesal Kai lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar Sehun.

"Biasanya juga kau juga selalu mengambil minuman di kulkasku dengan seenaknya tanpa aku berikan." Balas Sehun dan Kai hanya terkekeh.

"Jadi bagaimana?"Kai berdiri dari duduknya dan memberikan Sehun selembar kertas lalu melangkah menuju kulkas kecil di kamar Sehun.

"Dia sudah diterima disekolah itu," Balas Kai lalu mengambil sekaleng cola.

"Disini?" Tanya Sehun lalu melihat kertas ditangannya yang ternyata sebuah brosur dari salah satu sekolah favorit yang terkenal susah untuk menerima murid.

"Ini serius?" Kai mengangguk lalu kembali duduk.

"Sudah ku katakan, dia memiliki otak yang terlalu pintar." Balas laki-laki tan itu lalu meneguk colanya.

"Baiklah."Kai menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku akan mengikuti dia." Kai tersedak colanya.

"Kau gila?" Sehun menoleh.

"Aku bisa." Kai melongo sempurna.

"Aku akan mendaftar disini." Lanjut Sehun memandang kertas brosur di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar gila Sehun-ah." Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku gila karena Luhan."

 _ **12 April 2014**_

"Bukankah wajahnya sangat lucu." Ucap Sehun ketika Kai baru saja datang ke perayaan ulang tahun Sehun di salah satu club milik keluarga Sehun dan memberikannya sebuah rekaman.

"Kau sangat antusias untuk video yang hampir saja membahayakan nyawaku."Keluh Kai lalu menyapa teman-temannya.

"Video apa Kai?" Tanya sosok disampingnya, Sungjae.

"Hanya sebuah video ucapan, tapi itu benar-benar menyusahkan. Aku lebih memilih untuk membelikannya barang mahal daripada membuat video itu." Balas Kai lalu mengambil gelas minumannya.

"Siapa yang ada dalam video itu?" Mino berdiri dari duduknya karena penasaran tentang video yang membuat temannya, Sehun tersenyum terus, hal yang aneh menurutnya.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya." Mino berusaha merebut kamera yang dipegang Sehun namun laki-laki pucat itu menolaknya.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran sekarang, beritahu aku siapa yang ada dalam video itu?" Desak Sungjae pada Kai.

"Dia temanku, namanya Lu-hmmpptt." Dengan cepat Sehun menutup mulut Kai.

"Yak! Jangan ditutup." Protes Seungyoon yang terlanjur penasaran.

"Kalian tidak boleh mengetahuinya." Balas Sehun lalu melepas tangannya dari mulut Kai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mino bingung.

"Karena dia akan sangat cemburu."Sahut Kai lalu melirik Sehun.

"Cemburu?" Jin masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang ada.

"Lupakanlah," Ucap Sehun lalu menyimpan rekamannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya?" Tanya Kai lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, laki-laki pucat itu mengangguk.

"Aku sangat berusaha untuk mendapatkan barang dengan stock terbatas itu."Mino menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Hadiah? Barang terbatas? Untuk siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran, namun hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari kedua temannya.

 _ **20 April 2014**_

Jaejoong segera membukakan pintu ketika mendengar suara bell rumahnya. Jaejoong termasuk sosok yang mandiri sehingga ia tidak mempunyai banyak maid dirumahnya karena mereka akan datang ketika dipanggil, seperti sekarang ini ia membuka pintunya sendiri.

"Permisi?"Mata bereyelinernya memandang sosok yang barusan menyapanya.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya Jaejoong masih memperhatikan sosok anak laki-laki tegap yang sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Ahh, maaf. Saya Sehun, teman Luhan."Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang ternyata Sehun. Ia tersenyum memandang sosok cantik didepannya.

"Teman Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kamu pasti diundang Luhan, masuk saja lewat samping. Acaranya di taman belakang Sehunnie." Ucap Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. Sehun membalas senyuman Jaejoong, ia cukup senang dengan cara Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Tidak perlu ahj-"Sehun terlihat bingung harus memanggil seperti apa sosok didepannya itu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku eommonim, hampir semua teman Luhan memanggil seperti itu." Sahut Jaejoong dan Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Saya tidak perlu masuk eommonim, hanya ingin menitipkan ini." Ucap Sehun lalu memberikan Jaejoong sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu.

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung Sehunnie?"Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Mm, sejujurnya, kami belum resmi berteman. Saya calon temannya,"Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa Luhan mengenalmu?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Tolong rahasiakan itu juga eommonim." Jaejoong mengernyit.

"Saya penggagum rahasianya."

 _ **25 Desember 2014**_

"Berhenti mengintip bodoh." Kai melempar bantal ke arah Sehun yang sedang berdiri di pintu kaca balkon kamarnya yang tertutup gorden.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak keluar Kai?" Tanya Sehun masih bertahan pada posisinya, berdiri di pintu kaca balkon dan mengintip keluar dari balik gorden yang tertutup. Laki-laki pucat itu sedang mengintip ke arah rumah Luhan yang berada di depan rumah Kai. Memang tidak berhadapan secara langsung, karena rumah Luhan agak menyamping ke kanan, tapi rumah itu cukup terlihat jelas dari balkon kamar Kai. Dulu ketika masih kecil, Luhan dan Kai sering bertemu di balkon kamar masing-masing dan mengbrol lewat walkie talkie milik mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika keluarganya tidak merayakan natal sepertiku, karena itu mereka tidak pergi ke gereja hari ini." Balas Kai lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku kesini dari tadi pagi jika aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya menggunakan coat dan syal yang kuberikan?" Keluh Sehun lalu menutup gordennya. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melihat Sehun yang terduduk di sofa kamarnya.

"Aku bahkan sengaja tidak mengikuti orangtuaku untuk pergi ke gereja hari ini." Lanjut Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Kai.

"Kau melakukan segalanya tanpa Luhan tahu." Balas Kai dan laki-laki pucat itu menoleh.

"Belum waktunya." Ucap Sehun singkat lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Kai lalu menari bantalnya.

 _ **10 Januari 2015**_

"Jadi menurut kamu, itu Sehun yang ngasih?" Tanya Yunho ketika Luhan telah pergi dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Siapa lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong balik lalu menatap Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan Sehun." Ucap Yunho lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Kalian harus bertemu, entah mengapa aku merasa kita akan cocok dengannya." Yunho mengernyit.

"Cocok?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika aku berharap banyak pada Sehun?" Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dan pria tampan itu mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Jiji~ Luhan bahkan belum mengenal Sehun. Jadi biarkan berjalan secara alami dan kamu harus mengurangi harapanmu, karena tidak ada yang tahu kedepannya bagaimana." Balas Yunho lalu menarik kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan, tapi tidak janji." Ucap Jaejoong lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang." Yunho berdiri dari kursi makannya diikuti Jaejoong yang mengantar pasangannya keluar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan masalah Luhan, biarkan mereka yang menjalankan Jiji~" Ucap Yunho lalu mengusak pelan rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti." Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Jiji~" Lanjutnya yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoyo~" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya ketika Yunho membawa mobilnya menjauh.

 _ **1 Maret 2015**_

"Sehunnie?" Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dari luar kamar.

"Ya eomma?" Sahut Sehun dari dalam kamar.

"Eomma boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja." Balas Sehun. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihat sosok berwajah imut tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya eommanya yang bernama Sungmin itu lalu duduk di samping Sehun yang telah menggeser posisi tidurnya.

"Sebentar lagi, setelah menyelesaikan game ini." Balas Sehun fokus dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sungmin, pasangan dari Oh Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kegiatan anak semata wayangnya itu. Manik mata jernihnya menangkap sebuah kotak biru yang berada di atas meja belajar anaknya.

"Siapa lagi yang akan kamu berikan kado, Sehunnie?"Reflek Sehun mempause gamenya lalu mengikuti arah pandang eommanya.

"Ahh itu?" Manik kelam Sehun memandang kotak biru itu.

"Orang yang sama dan tidak berubah sejak pertama kali." Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Sehun,

"Luhan?" Tanyanya dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Eomma benar-benar penasaran bagaimana sosok Luhan sebenarnya."Lanjut Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Karena dia, anak eomma banyak berubah."Sungmin tersenyum.

"Berubah jadi lebih baik kan eomma?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jadi kapan?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Jadi kapan kamu mau mempertemukan eomma dengan Luhan?"Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tidak sekarang eomma." Balasnya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada headboard.

"Kamu belum berkenalan dengannya?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku belum siap." Balas Sehun bingung.

"Apa yang harus kamu persiapkan?" Sehun memindahkan kepalanya ke bahu Sungmin.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu?" Sungmin mengelus kepala Sehun yang bersandar pada bahunya.

"Bagaimana jika dia menolakku?" Tanya Sehun lalu menatap kotak biru diatas mejanya.

"Alasannya?"

"Mungkin dia normal? Atau dia tidak suka dengan sikap ku? Atau- ada banyak hal eomma."Balas Sehun murung.

"Kalau begitu berhenti untuk berusaha mendapatkannya." Sehun membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan eommanya.

"Eomma."Laki-laki pucat itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin balas menatap anaknya.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eomma mengatakan yang sesungguhnya Sehunnie."

"Untuk apa kamu berusaha mendapatkan dia jika masih banyak ketakutan yang berada disini." Lanjutnya lalu menunjuk kepala Sehun.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah maju jika seperti itu." Sungmin menatap Sehun teduh.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya eomma."Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Pilihannya hanya dua Sehunnie." Sungmin mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Apa?"

"Abaikan semua ketakutanmu dan terus maju atau berhenti berusaha untuk hal yang sia-sia."Balas Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak adakah pilihan yang lain? Menyusahkanku." Sungmin terkekeh lalu menggeleng.

"Eomma tahu kamu Sehun, jadi pertimbangkanlah." Sehun memeluk bahu Sungmin.

"Eomma selalu membantuku dengan sangat baik." Ucap Sehun dan Sungmin membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu pusing memikirkannya Sehunnie, jalan masih panjang." Sehun mengangguk.

 _ **Klek**_

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat sosok pria tampan sedang melihat ke arah mereka, Kyuhyun.

"Appa melewatkan banyak hal." Balas Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahh appa kecewa selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu." Sungmin memutar matanya.

"Tidurlah, besok hari pertamamu sekolah lagi." Sehun mengangguk.

"Selamat malam kalian." Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat malam juga anak manja yang dingin di luar." Balas Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan ekspresi tidak enak dari Sehun.

"Jangan menganggunya." Sungmin menyikut Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa.

"Baiklah-Baiklah."Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin lalu menutup pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa Lu." Bisik Sehun.

 _ **7 Agustus 2015**_

"Kau akan menyatakannya besok?" Tanya Sehun setelah mendengar pernyataan Kai.

"Kau yakin?"Kai mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kai balik.

"Entahlah," Sehun membuka colanya.

"Kau pasti penasaran, kenapa aku bisa secepat ini. Berbeda denganmu." Kai terkekeh dan Sehun hanya meliriknya.

"Aku tidak penasaran." Balas Sehun dingin.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Luhan." Ucap Kai mengabaikan perkataan Sehun dan laki-laki pucat itu menatap Kai.

"Bertemu Luhan?"Kai mengangguk.

"Aku meminta sarannya dan ia mengatakan agar aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo."Balas laki-laki tan itu.

"Lalu?"

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku akan melakukannya." Sehun mengernyit.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau ditolak?" Kai mengendikkan bahunya.

"Berarti feeling Luhan meleset." Sehun menggaruk pipinya.

"Feeling? Jadi kau menggunakan feeling Luhan?" Lagi, laki-laki tan itu mengangguk.

"Luhan memiliki feeling yang bagus, bahkan ia mengetahui dengan cepat jika aku menyukai Kyungsoo." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Kau harus seperti itu juga Hun." Lanjutnya lalu menatap Sehun.

"Aku? Maksudmu aku harus menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan?" Kali ini Kai mengangguk.

"Entahlah."Lanjutnya lalu meneguk cola.

"Mau sampai kapan kau hanya menjadi pengagumnya?" Tanya Kai.

 _ **15 Maret 2016**_

Kai menghampiri mobil Sehun yang berhenti di depan rumah Luhan. Tadi pagi Jaejoong menghubunginya, meminta tolong agar Kai membawakan surat sakit Luhan ke sekolahnya. Walaupun Kai dan Luhan berbeda sekolah, tapi sekolah mereka berdua masih searah selain itu Kai juga mengenal beberapa teman Luhan. Jaejoong mengatakan, jika Luhan terkena demam selama tiga hari yang membuatnya juga mengatakan hal tersebut pada eomma dan temannya, Sehun. Karena itu juga sekarang ia menghampiri Sehun dengan bungkusan plastik yang berisi sup tiram untuk Luhan dari eommanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai ketika melihat Sehun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ini untuk Luhan." Ucap Sehun lalu menyerahkan bungkusan kepada Kai.

"Apa itu?" Kai belum mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Kesukaan Luhan, katamu dia sakit. Pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya disekolah dari kemarin." Balas Sehun lalu mengayunkan bungkusannya dan Kai menggeleng.

"Serahkan sendiri, aku tidak akan menolongmu kali ini." Ucap Kai.

"Yak! Aku tak mungkin menyerahkannya sendiri, kau gila? Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku-ralat-belum mengenalku." Sahut Sehun kesal.

"Belum mengenal? Jadi kau punya rencana untuk saling berkenalan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak sekarang." Kai memutar matanya kesal.

"Kalau begitu berikan padanya sendiri." Kesal Kai.

"Ayolah Kai, aku khawatir dengannya karena itu aku kesini dan membawa ini."Sehun mengangkat bungkusannya.

"Kalau kau khawatir ayo masuk denganku, lagipula Jae eommonim akan senang bertemu denganmu. Kadang ia bertanya tentangmu padaku." Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak siap." Elak Sehun.

"Bantu aku sekali ini lagi dan setelahnya aku tidak akan meminta bantuan lagi." Lanjut Sehun lalu menatap teman tannya itu

"Janji?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Janji, setelah ini aku akan berusaha sendiri."Balas Sehun.

"Lalu kapan kau akan berkenalan dengan temanku?" Sehun melirik rumah Luhan, lebih tepatnya balkon kamar Luhan.

"Tunggu saja, pasti akan terjadi." Kai mendesah lalu mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja." Ucap Kai dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku janji."

 _ **24 Juni 2016**_

Seperti biasa, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Luhan ketika jam istirahat tiba. Kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan, melihat Luhan dari jauh dan tersenyum. Terdengar aneh memang, namun itulah yang bisa Sehun lakukan. Laki-laki tampan itu masih belum berkenalan dengan Luhan, bukan karena takut atau apapun itu. Alasan sesungguhnya karena ia ingin mencari waktu yang benar-benar tepat untuk melakukan pembicaraan secara langsung dengan pria manis itu. Manik mata kelamnya menangkap sosok Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kelas dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya.

"Dia terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh sih? Selalu menerima suruhan para guru yang bahkan ia tak suka." Keluh Sehun menatap sosok Luhan dengan ekspresi yang menyatakan ketidaksukaannya, bibir yang menekuk sempurna.

"Mengapa dia selalu menggemaskan sih." Sehun kesal sendiri.

Sehun masih terus memperhatikan Luhan yang mulai menjauh, sejujurnya ia ingin membantu Luhan tapi tak mungkin. Namun seketika matanya membulat ketika melihat laki-laki kecil itu terjatuh cukup keras dengan buku yang berhamburan. Dengan sigap Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Laki-laki pucat itu menggeleng ketika melihat tali sepatu Luhan yang lepas dan sedikit menahan senyumnya. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat Luhan untuk berdiri, Luhan ringan.

"Kurangi kecerobohanmu."Ucap Sehun pelan lalu berjalan melewati Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dengan cepat laki-laki pucat itu memunguti buku-buku Luhan yang jatuh.

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan, sikutmu perlu diobati dan untuk buku-bukumu biarkan aku yang mengembalikan."Putusnya karena sempat melihat sikut Luhan yang terluka karena menahan beban. Setelahnya Sehun melangkah menuju perustakaan tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan.

 _ **5 Februari 2017**_

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Ucap seorang perempuan ketika melihat Sehun masuk kedalam toko bunganya.

"Siang, saya ingin memesan bunga untuk tanggal 7."Balas Sehun lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

"Baik saya catat, mau bunga yang seperti apa?" Tanya florist itu ramah.

"Hmm, sejujurnya saya kurang tahu tentang bunga. Tapi saya ingin memesan bunga secara khusus untuk acara kelulusan seseorang."Balas Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahh, untuk kekasih?" Sehun bingung.

"Hmm, mungkin." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Kalau begitu saya ada beberapa bunga yang cocok untuknya." Florist itu mengeluarkan beberapa contoh gambar bunga yang telah dirangkai.

"Apakah bisa jika saya ingin buket bunga yang besar dengan coklat ditengahnya?" Florist itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja bisa, saya sangat senang jika ada pembeli yang unik." Sehun lega mendengarnya.

"Dan juga, tolong letakkan ini diatas buketnya nanti." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

"Baiklah dengan senang hati."Balas florist itu.

"Lalu dimana saya bisa mengantar bunga itu?" Tanya florist lagi.

"Ahh iya, ini nama dan alamatnya."Sehun menyerahkan selembar kertas dan florist membacanya.

"Luhan? orang itu pasti sangat beruntung."Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

 _ **8 September 2018**_

"Kau mengenal Luhan? Sejak kapan?" Sehun mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kaleng cola pada Chanyeol, salah satu teman barunya di universitas.

"Sejak sekolah menengah." Chanyeol tersedak colanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Serius?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ralat, aku tahu dia tapi dia tidak."Jawab Sehun lalu meneguk colanya.

"Eh? Jadi kalian tidak saling mengenal?"Sehun mengangguk.

"Pantas saja Luhan tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu, yang selalu ia ceritakan adalah "si misterius" sampai membuatku penasaran, siapa "si misterius" itu."Ucap Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Itu aku." Reflek Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa?"

""Si misterius" itu aku,"Balas Sehun menatap dinding ruangannya.

"Ia memanggilku seperti karena aku selalu mengiriminya hadiah sejak tahun terakhir sekolah menengah." Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Lalu mengapa kalian tidak saling mengenal?" Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Karena ini dan itu yang merumitkan."

"Kau tahu? Luhan selalu penasaran dengan dirimu."Sehun mengangguk

"Aku tahu." Keduanya pun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah menemuinya."Ucap Chanyeol lalu melirik Sehun yang terdiam.

 _ **18 Februari 2019**_

"Kau mengajaknya bertemu?" Kai menatap Sehun tak percaya, dan laki-laki pucat itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kau serius?" Dan Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Akhirnya ini menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Kai lalu tersenyum.

"Sejujurnya aku masih ragu Kai." Kai mengernyit.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, bagaimana jika ia tidak datang?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Dia pasti datang," Sahut Kai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dia benar-benar penasaran dengamu selama beberapa tahun ini, jadi menurutku ia pasti akan datang untuk memastikannya."

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua." Kai mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan hatimu Hun, dan aku rasa Luhan bukanlah orang yang mudah marah jika ia tak suka."

"Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak sabar." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tinggal selangkah lagi."Sahut Kai.

 _ **14 Maret 2019**_

Sehun menatap sosok berhoodie putih yang sedang duduk dengan gelisah dikursinya yang berada di tengah ruangan. Laki-laki pucat itu tahu jika sosok itu menunggu dirinya, kesabarannya mulai berkurang. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan memasang ekspresi sedikit kesal dan juga bosan atau mungkin gugup? Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun menyukai ekspresi Luhan yang berganti-ganti itu. Ia sengaja membiarkan Luhan menunggunya lebih lama, bukan karena ia telat, bukan sama sekali. Laki-laki pucat itu bahkan telah datang lebih dahulu daripada Luhan. Hanya saja ia ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan ketika menunggu dirinya. Sehun sengaja memesan seluruh restaurant untuk pertemuan mereka, karena ia ingin pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan benar-benar pertemuan yang tenang. Ia mulai goyah dan merasa kasihan dengan Luhan ketika laki-laki manis itu melipat tangannya dan meletakan kepalanya di meja. Dengan perlahan ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan yang telah menundukkan kepalanya. Seorang pelayan menarik kursi dan menuangkan air untuknya, dan selama itu mata pekat Sehun tak lepas menatap laki-laki kecil didepannya sampai untuk pertama kalinya, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Manik rusa itu menatap manik kelamnya dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut, dan entah mengapa ia merasakan desiran di dadanya, desiran yang sangat terasa aneh tapi menyenangkan.

 _"Dia lebih dari sempurn jika dilihat dari sedekat ini."_ Batin Sehun memandang laki-laki manis didepannya.

"Ap-" Dengan sigap Sehun mengangkat satu jarinya agar Luhan tidak melanjutkan omongannya.

"Biarkan aku yang mulai." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan terdiam. Laki-laki pucat itu ingin ia yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Manik kelamnya dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan yang nampak berpikir, entah apa.

"Halo, aku Oh Sehun."Sehun tersenyum pertama kalinya didepan Luhan, dan laki-laki kecil didepannya masih terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan Sehun.

"Dan mulai hari ini, aku adalah kekasihmu Lu,"Sehun menahan senyumnya ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan yang berubah secara tiba-tiba. Mata rusanya membulat sempurna, menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"APA? KEKASIH?" Laki-laki manis itu tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Iya, kekasih."Sehun tersenyum memandang Luhan yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa jadi kekasih secara tiba-tiba? Kita bahkan baru berkenalan satu sama lain hari ini." Sehun menggeleng.

"Ralat, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak tahun terakhir sekolah menengah."Luhan mengernyit.

"Tapi aku baru mengenalmu hari ini, tunggu siapa tadi? Sehun? Aku baru mengenalmu hari ini Sehun-ssi." Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Lalu?" Luhan mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Sehun.

"Ya berarti kita tidak bisa jadi kekasih begitu saja."Keluh Luhan dan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kedua orangtua kita berharap seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun

"Kedua orangtua? Maksudmu orangtua ku dan orangtua mu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Berharap untuk apa?"Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Berharap agar kamu dan aku menjadi kekasih."Balas Sehun yang membuat Luhan memasang wajah super bingungnya.

"Kau gila? Orangtuaku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Sehun menggeleng mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kata siapa?"

"Katakulah." Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Tapi kenyataannya orangtuaku sudah bertemu dengan orangtuamu Lu." Laki-laki pucat itu menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Itu foto orangtua Luhan dengan orangtua Sehun, dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Tunggu, apa ini? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, jika orangtuaku sudah bertemu dengan orangtuamu." Balas Sehun.

"Tapi kapan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu." Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka jika aku ingin hubungan yang lebi serius dan mereka mengatakan pertunangan akan sangat bagus untuk kita berdua." Luhan menutup mulutnya.

"Ini gila."Ucap Luhan.

"Jadi jadilah kekasihku dan setalahnya bertunangan." Sehun tersenyum menatap mata rusa didepannya.

"Saranghae." Bisiknya lagi yang membuat Luhan benar-benar terdiam.

 _ **24 Desember 2019**_

"Sampai kapan kamu akan diam seperti itu terus?" Luhan menoleh sebal ke arah sosok yang menganggunya terus sejak pagi.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan mengangguku Sehunnie?" Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Aku kesini karena ingin mengajakmu pergi, tapi kamu hanya mengabaikan ajakan ku dari tadi pagi." Keluh Sehun lalu menekuk bibirnya dan Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Aku malas Hunnie, diluar terlalu dingin." Balas Luhan lalu menarin selimutnya. Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika aku memelukmu?" Tawar Sehun dan Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, selimut ini lebih hangat." Namun laki-laki pucat itu tetap memeluk laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya dan menempelkan kepala Luhan di dadanya.

"Tapi eomma ingin bertemu denganmu Lu." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin eommonim? Yak! Kenapa kamu tak memberitahu dari awal jika eommonim ingin bertemu."Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun lalu turun dari kasur untuk berganti baju.

"Kenapa kamu lebih mementingkan eomma daripada aku sih?" Sewot Sehun ketika melihat Luhan sudah tidak malas lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu iri pada eommonim Hunnie?"Sehun menekuk bibirnya. Luhan menoleh ketika tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sehun, dan melihat laki-laki pucat itu hanya menatapnya sebal.

"Kamu marah?" Sehun menggeleng, namun bibirnya masih menekuk.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjawabku?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Kamu yakin masih tidak ingin menjawabku?" Sehun masih diam mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. laki-laki kecil itu memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkah kembali menuju Sehun, Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Masih tidak ingin meresponku?" Sehun masih terdiam menatap Luhan yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma shampo Luhan.

"Baiklah." Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun lalu berjinjit dan dengan pelan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun lalu melepasnya.

"Saranghae," Bisiknya lalu memeluk Sehun yang tengah tersenyum dengan senang.

"Nado Saranghae Lu, kamu tahu aku tidak bisa marah dengamu." Balas Sehun lalu mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menjadi pengagummu."Bisiknya lagi lalu mengecup rambut Luhan.

 **-END-**

 **..**

 **..**

" _ **I still fall for you everyday"-Unknown**_

 _ **..**_

 **..**

 **HOLAAAAA~~~sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BIAS PERTAMAKU DI EXO, LUHAN.**

 **Semoga diumur yang ke 27 ini (walaupun mukanya kayak 7 tahun :") kamu tetap jadi orang yang baik dan ramah pada siapapunnnn~~~**

 **Kerjaan semakin lancar tapi tetap sehat selalu karena aku gak pingin kamu sakit T.T**

 **Daaann yang paling terpenting SEMOGA LANGGENG DENGAN KUCING GARONG KOREA, OH SEHUN :3 karena apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap percaya kalian REAL**

 **Oh ya satu lagi, SELAMAT UNTUK MV DAN LAGU BARUNYA "ON CALL" asli itu lagu bagus dan dalem banget** **seperti biasa ya, curhatan dari hati ya Lu haha**

 **I LOVE YOU LU HAN ~~**

 **-Back to Chit Chat-**

 **Holaaa~ sebelumnya maafkan aku yg baru post ini sekarang _- karena tadi pagi aku terlalu sibuk belajar untuk UTS -_- ya hari ini UTS pertamaku tepat saat Luhan Ultah, Yunho balik dari Wamil dan Thunder di Indonesia :") rasanya campur aduk deh #malahcurhat**

 **Pokoknya terimakasih buat kalian yg udah review, like, dan follow FF aku sebelumya** **KALIAN LUAR BIASAAA~~**

 **Dann terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah nyempatin baca FF yang aku tahu masih banyak banget kurangnya T-T maafkan aku :") aku masih banyak belajar chingu ^^ apalagi ngerjainnya juga sambil belajar** **(**

 **Tapi semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya untuk FF yang ini -_- kalo masih kecewa juga gapapa kok, author kuaddhhh ~~**

 **Daaann buat yang nanya2 "kok Luhan muncul dikit?" "Kok gini sih?" "dan kok kok lainnya" Aku sarankan untuk baca FF sebelum ini yg part Luhan judulnya "DEAR NO ONE" yg di post pas ultah sehun, tinggal dicari aja di list author** **)**

 **Dan juga mohon doanya ya agar UTS aku lancar sampai selesai dan bisa buat FF lagi yeaay~~~ aminnnnn**

 **Sudah ah chitchatnya, jangan lupa untuk review FF ini ya dan jangan lupa follow twitter author (nyari temen) dan invite BBMnya**

 **Di (et)Deerwillis_Oh dan D923E145**

 **Kita bakal ngobrol2 syantikk disana ) okay? Okayin ajalah yaaa~**

 **Sekali lagi Ditunggu reviews, Chat dan twit kalian yaaa~**

 **karena aku sangat menghargainya , dan buat kalian yang ada ide atau mau ngasih saran buat FF selanjutnya, kalian bisa langsung tulis ya di Reviews atau bisa kirim email ke Ohdeerhunhan gmail (dot.) com. Karena aku bakal senang hati membalasnya ^^**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih Chingu ^^ See you on my next FF SARANGHAE~**


	2. CHECK THIS OUT

HALO GUYS

CUMA MAU BILANG BUAT YANG BELUM BACA FF AKU EDISI HUNHAN ULTAH BISA DIBACA DENGAN JUDUL "A JAR OF TIRAMISU" DAN "A CUP OF COFFEE" :)

SILAHKAN DIBACA SAMBIL NUNGGU UPDATEAN FF ON GOING YG LAIN :) (DISARANKAN BACA DARI "A JAR OF TIRAMISU")

DITUNGGU REVIEWANNYA :))

TERIMAKASIH

DEER, XX


End file.
